New smashers On the block
by TranscodeShadowCerberus
Summary: Link, Mario, Kirby, Peach and Zelda are out for a walk when a group of weird people turn them into statues Like in Brawl . Only kirby remains unfrozen but knows he probably couldn't do anything. Then Three more guys show up and kirby thinks he is finished Have requested adoption from Tyran No longer my story


"Come on hurry up" cried Kirby who was smiling with glee.

"shesh see up turbo" Groaned Link and Mario.

"Kirby really is 5 years old insist he" Zelda said. She and Peach were quite impressed with Kirby's energy.

"Hmm he he" Giggled Peach. Kirby was her 2nd favourite smasher, 1st place went to her "Toy-Boy" Mario. She liked kirby because of his innocence and his colouring, he was pink and pink was Peach's favourite colour.

"Hey Miss Peach" Kirby wore a worried expression "Are you OK?" he responded by piking him up and planting a messy kiss on the pink puffballs cheek.

"awww" Zelda sighed.

"Eww" Kirby groaned then pouted. Link ignored this and continued walking to the beach. All of a sudden there was a shout of pain from over the hill.

"lets a go" Mario cried.

When they got to the other side Link was in Statue form and was surrounded by weird Things.

"YOU DARE TURN MY BOYFRIEND INTO A STATUE" Zelda was enraged. She launched a light arrow at the creatures but it had no effect.

"get h-h-her to" One of the things muttered.

"AHHHHHH" Zelda cried as she to was turned into a statue.

"Peach get Kirby out of here" Mario ordered.

"Yes Mario" Peach grabbed the pink puffball in her arms and ran.

"Follow t-t-the female" one of the things said.

"Over my dead Body" Mario said.

"As y-y-you wish" the thing hissed. All of the things hit mario at the same time and he was quickly turned into a statue.

"Kirby run" Peach said "Run back to Smash Tower and get someone".

"NO" Kirby yelled "I WONT RUN I'LL PROTECT YOU NO MATTER WHAT MISS PEACH".

Then the dark energy came at hit peach in the back.

"NOOOOOOOO" Cried Kirby.

"Chill kid get out of here".

"Huh" Kirby looked around and saw three guys sanding behind him "please don't hurt me"Kirby begged.

"We won't, T Get him out of here" one of them said.

"Come on kid" one said kindly " You probably don't want to see this next part".

Reluctantly Kirby went with him and stayed at the tree nearby with the peach statue that the man bought with them. Soon he fell asleep.

"Hey kid wake up"

Kirby rolled over and fell asleep again. "Mummy I don't wanna go to school" he mumbled. Kirby suddenly remembered what happened and sat up right. One of the men who had helped him sat down next to him.

"I don't see any Boobs on me kid"The guy chuckled.

"Sorry sir" Kirby said sheepishly Then he remembered peach "Miss Peach" Kirby tapped the base of the statue to free peach.

"Ahh" Peach groaned as she fell.

"whoa" The mysterious man held peach up and when he saw that Kirby had her he let go.

"I'm Kirby by the way who are you three?" Kirby asked.

"Name's T-Bone kid" The man next to him said "the others will introduce themselves in a bit but right now we need to wake up your pals who were frozen by those things".

"Can you carry miss Peach?" Kirby said "Cause she is still sleeping".

"Sure thing kid" T-Bone said.

**5 Minutes Later **

"So who are you three?" Mario questioned the three men.

"Names T-Bone glad to meet ya'll" T-Bone said.

"I'm Leo nice to meet you" Leo said.

"My name is Axis" Axis smiled.

"Well we are…" Link started.

"Mario, Princess Peach, Kirby,Link, and Princess Zelda" completed T-bone.

"How do you know us?" questioned Peach.

"My fault I said your names as we freed you" admitted Kirby solemnly .

"Aww thats ok Kirby come here and let me give you a biiiiiig hug" Zelda snickered as she lifted the pink marshmallow up into her arms and kissing him on his chubby cheeks with Kirby screaming in protest. Every one aside from Link burst out laughing. Suddenly there was a bang on the door.

"Were here to collect The smashers" a voice called out.

"I'll check to see who that is" Axis said as he slipped away.

Seconds later Samus Auran And Master chief walked in. Peach, Zelda and Samus all hugged and chatted like school girls over a fun day of school( Not that there are any fun days of school but hey it my fanfic and l'll wright what i want to)

"Chief!" T-Bone Shouted as he saluted Master Chief.

"At ease Sargent" Chief said in his gruff voice.

"You know this guy Baby?" Samus asked in more of a seductive tone than what was needed.

"One of the Best trainees i ever had. he can turn into any meat eating dinosaur thanks to a dinosaur bone in his leg" Master Chief replied .

"So why the T in his name?" Peach asked .

"Cause the first Dino I always turn into is a T-Rex" T-Bone grinned (Like an idiot) when he saw Kirby's reaction.

"D-D-D-Dinosaurs are scary" Kirby said sacred out of his little wits.

"Don't sweat it kid' Leo said smiling then he turned to Samus and Master chief "My Lord My Lady" he said as he fell to one knee in front of them in the chinese salute.

"I told you if you ever did that again I will kill you!" Samus shouted.

"Yet here I am still alive"Leo mocked as Master Chief chuckled.

Samus rounded on Master chief "Watch it or I might go back to Snake".

"No you won't" couresed Mario and Peach.

Next Chapter:

we find out a bit more about these creatures that attacked the smashers

and why have I put Samus with Master Chief ? Well Iput them together cause of the youtube vid out there and it has been done before

R&R PLEASE


End file.
